firefandomcom-20200223-history
Halifax Regional Fire and Emergency Service
Halifax Regional Fire & Emergency protects the Halifax Regional Municipality. The department operates 59 fire stations protecting 380,000 people over an area of 5,600 square kilometres. =History= The Regional Municipality of Halifax was formed in 1996 through the amalgamation of the municipalities of Halifax County. Fire Departments involved included the Cities of Halifax and Dartmouth, the Town of Bedford and several in suburban and rural areas of the county. =Apparatus roster= The number in brackets is the shop number. Core Fire Station No. 2 - 5988 University Ave. Fire Station No. 3 - 5663 West St. :Snorkel 1 (89-48P) - 1989 Duplex LTI Olympian / Phoenix (-/-/90' midship tower) :Rescue 3 (97-98TS) - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Metalfab heavy rescue Fire Station No. 4 - 5830 Lady Hammond Rd. Fire Station No. 5 - 7090 Bayers Rd. :Quint 5 (01-143Q) - 2001 ALF Eagle 134 (1750/400/25F/75') :Decontamination unit (92-73TS) - 1992 Pemfab / Bridgewater Fire Station No. 6 - 245 Herring Cove Rd. Fire Station No. 7 - 45 Knightsridge Dr. :Quint 7 (07-417Q) - 2008 Pierce Dash (1750/400/75' rearmount) Fire Station No. 8 - 15 Convoy Run, Bedford :(07-402E) - 2007 E-One Typhoon pump rescue (?/800/20F) :Engine 8 (92-75E) - 1992 E-One Hush Vista (1250/625/40F) (SN#9743) Fire Station No. 9 - 1 Metropolitan Blvd., Sackville :Engine 9 (06-390E) - 2006 Sterling L8500 / Superior (1750/1500/30F) (SN#SE 3669) :Quint 9 (90-58Q) - 1990 E-One Hush (1050/300/75') :Parade (55-05A) - 1955 Chevrolet 1600 / Marsh pumps front-mount pump (420/?) :Utility 9 (00-130U) - 2000 Ford F250 Super Duty ice rescue Fire Station No. 10 - 1156 Sackville Dr., Sackville Fire Station No. 11 - 479 Patton Rd., Sackville Fire Station No. 12 - 45 Highfield Park Dr., Dartmouth Fire Station No. 13 - 86 King St., Dartmouth Fire Station No. 14 - 1 Second St., Dartmouth Fire Station No. 15- 331 Pleasant St., Dartmouth Fire Station No. 16 - 1807 Caldwell Rd., Eastern Passage Fire Station No. 17 - 1150 Cole Harbour Rd., Cole Harbour Fire Station No. 18 - 690 Highway 7, Cole Harbour Fire Station No. 19 - 2385 Crowell Rd., Lawrencetown Zone 1 Fire Station No. 20 - 2931 Lawrencetown Rd., Lawrencetown Fire Station No. 21 - 3035 Highway 7, Lake Echo Fire Station No. 22 - 8 Cain St., North Preston Fire Station No. 23 - 5543 Highway 7, Head Chezzetcook Fire Station No. 24 - 32 Riverside Ave., Musquodobit Harbour Fire Station No. 25 - 1765 Ostrea Lake Rd., Ostrea Lake Fire Station No. 26 - 51 Old Trunk Rd., Oyster Pond Zone 2 Fire Station No. 28 - 22835 Highway 7, Sheet Harbour Fire Station No. 29 - 28975 Highway 7, Moser River Fire Station No. 30 - 17559 Highway 7, Tangier Fire Station No. 31 - 15750 Highway 7, East Ship Harbour Fire Station No. 32 - 4032 Mooseland Rd., Mooseland Fire Station No. 33 - 26291 Highway 7, West Quoddy Fire Station No. 34 - 22 Powers Rd., Mushaboom Zone 3 Fire Station No. 35 - 39 Corbett Rd., Cooks Brook Fire Station No. 36 - 4413 Highway 357, Meaghers Grant Fire Station No. 37 - 5802 Highway 357, Elderbank Fire Station No. 38 - 36 Glenmore Rd., Middle Musquodobit Fire Station No. 39 - 14 Highway 336, Upper Musquodobit Fire Station No. 40 - 36 Logan Rd., Dutch Settlement Zone 4 Fire Station No. 41 - 2433 Highway 2, Waverly :Engine 41 (95-252E) - 1995 Volvo FE42 / Metalfab (1250/1000/5F) (SN#M95-1657) :Tanker 41 (06-386T) - 2006 Sterling LT9500 / Superior (1050/1500/25F) (SN#SE 3658) :Rescue 41 - 2008 Ford F350 / Spacesaver light rescue Fire Station No. 42 - 4132 Highway 2, Wellington :Engine 42 (97-258E) - 1997 Freightliner / Metalfab (840/1000/10F) :TACT 4 (93-238R) - 1993 GMC Top Kick LP / Lantz heavy rescue :Rescue 42 (00-272R) - 2000 GMC 2500 light rescue Fire Station No. 43 - 22 Lakeside Dr., Grand Lake :Tanker 43 (06-381T) - 2006 Sterling LT9500 / Superior (1050/1500/25F) :2008 Ford F350 / Spacesaver light rescue Fire Station No. 45 - 1359 Fall River Rd., Fall River :Engine 45 (91-226E) - 1991 Spartan Diamond / Fort Garry (1050/1000/40F) (SN#M4748) :Rescue 45 - 2008 Ford F350 / Spacesaver light rescue Fire Station No. 47 - 2040 Old Guysborough Rd., Goffs :Engine 47 (93-240E) - 1993 Volvo FE42 / Fort Garry (1050/1000/15F) (SN#M5108) :2006 Sterling LT9500 / Superior pump (840/1500) :2008 Ford F350 / Spacesaver light rescue Fire Station No. 48 - 119 Scotia Terrace, Beaver Bank Built 2004 :Tanker 48 (07-395E) - 2007 Sterling / Superior (840/1500/25F) :Rescue 48 (07-406R) - 2007 Ford F350 Super Duty light rescue Zone 5 Fire Station No. 50 - 2050 Hammonds Plains Rd., Hammonds Plains Fire Station No. 51 - 948 Pockwock Rd., Upper Hammonds Plains Fire Station No. 52 - 2101 Prospect Rd., Hatchet Lake Built 1966 Fire Station No. 53 - 80 Sandy Cove Rd., Terence Bay Built 1956 Fire Station No. 54 - 3610 Prospect Rd., Shad Bay Built 1991 Fire Station No. 55 - 11229 Peggy’s Cove Rd., Seabright Fire Station No. 56 - 8579 Highway 3, Black Point Fire Station No. 57 - 5680 Highway 3, Head of St. Margarets Bay Fire Station No. 58 - 26 Myra Rd., Lakeside Fire Station No. 59 - 4408 St. Margaret’s Bay Rd., Bay Road Fire Station No. 60 - 57 Ketch Harbour Rd., Herring Cove Fire Station No. 61 - 964 Ketch Harbour Rd., Ketch Harbour Fire Station No. 62 - 1070 Old Sambro Rd., Harrietsfield Fire Station No. 63 - 160 West Pennant Rd., Sambro :Engine 63 (09-475E) - 2009 Pierce Contender (1500/1000/?F) (SN#21309) :Tanker 63 (04-339T) - 2004 Sterling LT8500 / Superior (840/1500) (SN#SE 3225) Spare apparatus :(92-77E) - 1992 Ford CF8000 / Metalfab pump (1050/500/40F) (SN#M92-5110) :(76-11A) - 1976 Imperial / Pierreville pump (1750/500) Assignment unknown :(09-474E) - 2009 Pierce Saber pump (1500/800) :2009 Pierce pump :2009 Pierce pump :2009 Pierce pump :2009 E-One Bronto tower (?/?/114') :(09-469TS) - 2009 GMC C5500 rescue :(08-447E) - 2008 Pierce Contender pump (1250/1000) :(08-446E) - 2008 Pierce Contender pump (1250/1000) :(07-421T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault pump (1250/1400) (SN#2308) :(07-436T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault pump (1250/1400/20F) :(07-420T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault pump (1250/1500) :(07-419U) - 2007 GMC C5500 utility :(03-317U) - 2003 Ford F450 Super Duty utility (with 2000 lb. mini-crane) :(00-270T) - 2000 International / Fort Garry pump (1050/1400) :(96-253E) - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Fort Garry pump (1050/1000/40F) (SN#M5652) :(96-256E) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab pump (1050/1000/5F) (SN#M96-3944) :1994 GMC Top Kick / Bridgewater Metal heavy rescue :(93-81E) - 1993 Ford CF8000 / Metalfab pump (1050/500/30A/10B) (SN#M93-5885) :(93-236E) - 1993 Volvo FE42 / Metalfab pump (1050/1000) :(92-228E) - 1992 International 4900 / Superior pump (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1289) :(90-57Q) - 1990 E-One Hush quint (1050/300/75') :(99-265E) - 2000 International 4900 / Superior pump (1050/900/30F) (SN#SE 2142) =On order= :2010 Pierce Arrow XT pump (for Station No. 3) :2010 Pierce Arrow XT pump (for Station No. 15) :2010 Pierce Arrow XT pump (for Station No. 47) :2010 Pierce Arrow XT pump (for Station No. 56) :2010 Pierce Arrow XT pump (for Training Division) =Retired apparatus= Category:Halifax County, Nova Scotia